


warm

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: It’s something that Kihyun was never accustomed to, something that he had never truly experienced until he met Hoseok.





	warm

It’s something that Kihyun was never accustomed to, something that he had never truly experienced until he met Hoseok. 

After all, Kihyun is a vampire, centuries old. He’s only ever known violence, and death, and darkness. 

It was what he had expected to find when he had first encountered the handsome man named Hoseok. A hunter, one from a bloodline of hunters going back as far as Kihyun’s own bloodline of vampires who came before him. 

It seemed destiny for them to meet, and for it to end the way that it always did when two such beings met. To end in blood. It was either going to be Kihyun’s or Hoseok’s, but there would certainly be blood. 

Instead, they’re here. They’re pressed up against each other, yes, but not in struggle. Instead, it’s the natural culmination of a connection between them that had developed over weeks and weeks, slowly, gradually, and despite everything, despite their natures, despite their histories. Despite it all, despite who they are and the bloody, violent lives they both lead, their connection is pure. 

Their connection is warm. 

They’re at Hoseok’s house tonight. It’s closer to a mansion than a house, truth be told. Hoseok had inherited it as the eldest son in his family, that long, long line of vampire hunters. He lives here all by himself, all alone with so many rooms, so many ancient heirlooms and antiques, so many weapons made precisely for killing creatures like Kihyun. There’s a bright fire roaring in the fireplace, the flames licking at the air, vanishing in wisps of clear smoke like that from the rifles and pistols stored upstairs when they shoot silver bullets. 

They aren’t in Hoseok’s bedroom, not tonight. Tonight, they’re both on the velvet antique armchair right at the hearth where the flames are their hottest. Hoseok is wearing only his silk black robe, untied, the collar wide open and loose fallen off of his wide, muscular shoulders, the fabric of the sleeves bunched up down at his elbows. 

And Kihyun, Kihyun is wearing nothing at all, his clothes a pile on the floor below them, discarded in haste in the heat of their passion. Despite the fact that Hoseok is the human and Kihyun the vampire, Hoseok is the paler of the two of them, but entwined together like this in the light of the flames, they seem to blend right into each other, to mold together, almost as if they’ve melted into one. 

Kihyun undulates on Hoseok’s lap, gripping tight to Hoseok’s shoulders, bouncing up and down in a slow but steady rhythm with Hoseok’s huge, thick cock buried deep inside of him, Hoseok’s large hands squeezing Kihyun’s ass a vibrant red as Kihyun moans and gasps right into Hoseok’s ear, their naked chests and stomachs pressed together, Kihyun’s own much more diminutive length (“adorable and pretty” Hoseok always calls it “sweet like candy”) pressed right up against Hoseok’s abs. 

Kihyun is already leaking against Hoseok’s stomach, and Hoseok has been leaking inside of Kihyun since the moment that they started, and as Kihyun pauses, going still on Hoseok’s lap as he adjusts, he sits back slightly and moves his hands up from Hoseok’s shoulders to grip onto Hoseok’s cheeks so that they can look at each other, look right into each other’s eyes. 

Nobody has ever looked at Kihyun the way that Hoseok does. Most of the time, the last thing that Kihyun sees is the look of terror in someone’s eyes just before Kihyun rips into the person’s throat like the monster that he is. A monster that viciously kills hunters like Hoseok before they get the chance to kill him first. A monster that he doesn’t want to be anymore. 

But to Hoseok, Kihyun is no monster. To Hoseok, Kihyun is an angel, and when Hoseok looks at Kihyun, Kihyun feels worshipped indeed. 

At that moment, Kihyun can’t resist leaning forward to give Hoseok a kiss, just one. Sweet, gentle, light as air. He rests his forehead against Hoseok’s and closes his eyes, loosely wrapping his arms back over Hoseok’s shoulders and squirming in Hoseok’s lap, making soft noises that tell Hoseok exactly what he wants. 

Hunters like Hoseok, they’re known for being strong and powerful and efficient at what they do. They’re known for being ruthless, hard as steel, rough and brutal as wild animals. 

Hoseok’s hands travel up Kihyun’s back, over Kihyun’s soft, smooth skin, cool to the touch even directly facing the flames. They travel up to rest, one below Kihyun’s shoulders, the other at the small of Kihyun’s back. Hoseok cradles him, his fingers slightly curled, holds Kihyun close, safe, protective. 

Hunters kill vampires, but Hoseok holds Kihyun like he’s made of glass. 

They kiss again, a few small, innocent kisses, and this time, Hoseok takes the lead, guides Kihyun up and down on his cock in smooth waves with his large hands pressed in support to Kihyun’s back, the kisses soon giving way to soft moans against each other’s lips, their noses brushing and their faces tilting in tandem as their tongues press against each other, as Hoseok gradually goes harder and faster bouncing Kihyun up and down on his cock, until Kihyun can no longer hold it in and throws his head back, moaning loud with his arms draped over Hoseok’s shoulders and his thighs straddling Hoseok’s lap wide, Kihyun moaning loud over and over again as he’s fucked hard by Hoseok’s hands on Hoseok’s huge, muscular thighs. 

The thing is, vampires and hunters are both exceptional creatures. For all that they despise each other, for all that the centuries old blood feud is worth, both vampires and hunters will always have that in common. And right now, Hoseok and Kihyun have even more in common. 

Right now, as they make love on Hoseok’s armchair, and always, as they live out their dangerous lives and dangerous desires, they will always crave each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
